Stargate SG1 : Nouvelle Génération
by Sheppardinette
Summary: en fait, c'est l'histoire de Célia et Tony, les enfants de JackSam et DanielSarah et de SG51
1. chapitre 1

Stargate SG-1 : Nouvelle Génération

Discaimer : rien n'est à moi, même pas l'idée initiale de l'histoire puisque c'est la suite d'une fic déjà existente ( allez voir en bas de ce chapître pour les explications) je l'écris juste pour votre plaisir ( j'espère), et le mien...

Merci à Aoudwey pour ses petits commentaires... si tu veux continuer pour les prochains, te gêne surtout pas !!!!

? : Maintenant, ça suffit ! Je vais me plaindre au général !

O : Célia ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ton équipe est partie il y a seulement... 15 minutes !

Le général O'Neill était incrédule devant le retour précipité du Capitaine Célia O'Neill, sa fille, dont le visage rouge témoignait de sa fureur !

C : Il se passe que j'en ai marre ! J'en peux plus de lui !

O : Lui ?

Sa fille acquiesça brièvement et reprit avec un garde à vous irréprochable et une voix plus que solennelle :

C : Mon général, je demande l'expulsion de Tony Jackson de mon équipe...

Hochement de sourcil de la part de ... ( Teal'c ! Mais non, vous avez rien compris ou quoi ?) Jack O'Neill, major Général de l'USAF, et commandant de la base Cheyenne Mountain, mieux connue sous le nom de SGC depuis une quinzaine d'années. Il se tourna vers 3 figures connues en salle de commande.

Leur surprise étant aussi grande que la sienne, il prit un air grave en s'adressant aux 4 jeunes gens en face de lui :

O : SG-51, rendez-vous à l'infirmerie. Débriefing dans une heure.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fille.

O : Capitaine, dans mon bureau.

Et il la précéda en haut. La jeune femme sortit de la salle d'embarquement d'un pas énergique, sous le regard médusé de ses trois compagnons, tandis que derrière la vitre, le Général O'Neill se tournait vers sa femme :

O : Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi TA fille a hérité de ta manie de ne pas se faire comprendre par le commun des mortels ?

S : Jusqu'à présent, mon cher, un enfant se fait à deux, donc, par conséquent, elle est aussi TA fille, d'où son caractère !

O : Ce qui signifie ?

S : Qu'elle est aussi impulsive et entêtée que toi !

D : Non mais comment voulez-vous qu'elle soit émotionnellement stable leur gamine, avec ces deux-là comme exemple ?

O : Daniel !

T : En effet Daniel Jackson, je me félicite d'ailleurs que ma filleule soit saine d'esprit.

S : Teal'c !

Lorsqu'elle arriva en salle de débriefing, le jeune Capitaine prit le temps de saluer toutes les personnes présentes ; Son général de père, le chef du Département Scientifique, sa mère, Samantha O'Neill, le sénateur Daniel Jackson, meilleur ami de ses parents, et consultant permanent du programme SG-C, et son jaffa de parrain, Théodore Murray, plus connu sous le nom de Teal'c, récemment reconnu citoyen américain.

Générique : TAN TAN TANTAN TANTANTANTAN.

Tandis que Célia s'expliquait avec son père, le dénommé Antony, « Tony » Jackson, entra à son tour en salle de briefing, saluant son propre père qui lui demanda rapidement les raisons de la colère de son Capitaine :

To : Je ne sais pas ! Tout se passait plutôt bien, on a été très bien accueilli sur P15x-653, et puis tout d'un coup, en plein milieu du banquet donné en notre honneur, elle a pété un plomb et décidé qu'on devait rentrer. Et puis elle s'est mise à me crier dessus parce que je lui ai demandé pourquoi...

Un raclement de gorges se fit entendre, et tout le monde se tourna vers John Owen, qui avait suivi son partenaire :

J : Si je peux me permettre d'ajouter quelque chose... Je crois, madame O'Neill, que votre fille a un petit problème avec l'article 32, paragraphe 5, alinéa 21 du règlement militaire...

S : Oh... Je vois. Et je suppose qu'il y avait sur cette planète quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui la dérangeait...

Ne comprenant pas du tout où ils voulaient en venir, le fils de Daniel, dans une parfaite imitation du Colonel Jack O'Neill, fit une grimace ( mais si, vous savez LA grimace ! Oui, celle-la !)

To : Quoi ?

La porte du bureau du Général O'Neill s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas se firent entendre, sans que personne en salle de briefing n'y fasse attention.

T : Je pense, Antony Jackson, que le lieutenant Owen et Samantha O'Neill ont voulu dire c'est que le Capitaine O'Neill pourrait vouloir votre renvoi à cause de la frustration que lui procure la loi de non-fraternisation...

C : OH ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

Tous se retournèrent, pour découvrir une Célia furieuse, et un Jack... Très... Surpris.

A SUIVRE...

PETIT RAPPEL POUR LES PROCHAINS CHAPITRE :

Membres de SG-1 :

O : Jack O'Neill - général de la base

S : Samantha (Carter) O'Neill - directrice du centre de recherche

T : Teal'c - chef des jaffas, nouveau citoyen américain

D : Daniel - sénateur, représentant de la Terre sur les autres planètes. Marié à Sarah

F : Cassandra Frasier - médecin chef de la base, meilleure amie de Célia (environ 40ans) Fiancée à ... Rya'c !!!!!!!!!

Membres de SG-51 :

C : Capitaine Célia O'Neill : fille de Jack et Sam. 22ans. Blonde aux yeux marrons. Cheveux mi-longs

To : Sergent Antony « Tony » Jackson : Fils de Daniel et Sarah. 20ans et demi. Brun, cheveux en batailles, yeux verts-bleus

J : Lieutenant John Owen : Meilleur ami de Tony. 21ans. Brun, yeux marron.

R : Rya'c : Fils de Teal'c. 35 à 40ans...

Bref, ce petit prologue, si vous voulez bien le comprendre, allez lire la fic de Aoudwey, intitulée « Merci Sam », qui est supère. Cette fic raconte la « naissance de Célia », vous allez voir que c'est plu compliqué que ça en fait, et comment Sam et Jack se sont mis ensemble. Pour les explications concernant uniquement ma fic, elles viendront dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé le début... une petite review peut-être ?


	2. chapitre 2

Désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre, mais je dois vous dire que je ne pourrais écrire qu'un chapitre par moi, sachant que j'ai plusieurs autres fics en cours que je n'arrive pas à terminer, et que j'ai aussi beaucoup de boulot au lycée. Laissez moi une review...

C : JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE LUI !

Cela faisait à présent une bonne dizaine de minutes que la jeune fille s'époumonait en salle de briefing, devant ses parents.

S : D'accord ! D'accord, calme-toi ma puce !

C : JE NE SUIS PLUS UN BEBE, ALORS ARRETE DE M'APPELER TA PUCE !

O : Capitaine ! Il suffit !

Au ton militarisé de son père, Célia se raidit, et dans un garde à vous impeccable, attendit la suite.

O : Capitaine, je voudrais que vous vous calmiez et que, puisque ce n'est pas la loi de non-fraternisation qui vous pose problème, vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe. Vous pouvez faire ça Capitaine ?

C : Oui mon général !

O : Allez-y.

En les voyant tous les deux, Sam soupira. Depuis toujours, à l'inverse de son mari, elle savait que Tony Jackson et sa fille devraient affronter ce problème un jour ou l'autre.

Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Tony étant de un an et demi le plus jeune, ils se détestaient depuis qu'ils avaient été à l'école primaire ensemble.

Mais Samantha, pour avoir connu la même situation, et pour avoir vu ces deux enfants grandir, avait aussi compris que cette haine entre les « deux enfants de SG-1 », comme on les appelait à la base, cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, et que leur entrée à l' U.S Air Force Academy avait réduit à néant la chance pour eux de réaliser et concrétiser la teneur exacte de leurs sentiments.

Il avait fallu une demi-heure à Jack, pour réussir à faire entendre raison à sa fille, aidé bien sûr de sa femme. Vaincue, Célia avait fine par leur promettre qu'elle irait parler à son équipier, et partit en traînant des pieds.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle, Sam vint se blottir contre son mari qui la serra dans ses bras :

S : Tu crois qu'on s'en sortira un jour avec ces deux là ?

J : Nous deux on a bien réussi à s'en sortir non ? Ils ont encore le temps. Mais vu que Tony semble avoir hérité du _merveilleux_ caractère de son père, c'est vrai qu'on peut se poser des questions...

En souriant, elle lui tapa doucement le torse :

S : Jack !

J, d'une voix innocente : Oui ?

S : Tu es incorrigible !

Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes avec un sourire tendre :

J : punis-moi...

S : Oh mais j'y compte bien !

Et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, leur fille, elle, essayait de s'excuser auprès de Tony, non sans quelques difficultés :

C : ... Enfin bref, je n'aurais pas du essayer de te virer de l'équipe.

T : t'en fait pas, c'est déjà oublié. Et puis ta réaction était tout à faite normale.

C : c'est vrai ?

T : Bien sûr ! Tu étais jalouse de la fille du chef et tu t'es senti menacée quand tu as vu qu'elle s'intéressait à moi. C'est pas grave tu sais, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tes sentiments pour moi ont obscurci ta vision des...

C : QUOI ? JALOUSE ? MES SENTIMENTS ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

T : calme-toi Célia ! C'est pas grave je te dis.

C : Non mais tu vas la fermer oui ? Bien ... Alors et de un, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi, et de deux je ne suis pas jalouse parce que je me contrefous de ta relation avec cette fille !!!

T : et de trois ?

C : et de trois ?

Elle s'approcha sensuellement de lui, le poussant doucement contre le mur, et s'appuya sur lui d'une façon tellement suggestive, que le jeune homme avala sa salive et ne peut se résoudre à cacher l'effet plus que visible qu'elle avait sur lui.

C, voix sensuelle : et de trois, je ne me sentais pas du tout menacée, parce que quand je veux quelque chose, je finis toujours par l'obtenir...

Elle laissa son souffle chatouiller sa nuque et déposa une série de légers baisers à la base de sa gorge, satisfaite de le sentir frissonner et respirer de plus en plus fort.

T : et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le ton presque rauque de sa voix et la lueur de désir dans ses yeux la fit sourire. Elle avait toujours su que Tony était attiré par elle, sans aucun autre sentiment.

Elle recula lentement de lui et dit d'un ton supérieur et froid :

C : je veux que ton ego démesuré arrête de prendre le pas sur ton bon sens, je veux que tu arrêtes de te croire mieux que tout le monde, et surtout : à l'avenir, quand je te donne un ordre, je veux que tu y obéisses !

Et tandis que son partenaire reprenait pied avec la réalité, elle quitta ses quartiers avec grâce et suffisance. Avec un sourire carnassier, Tony regarda la porte :

T : tu veux jouer à ça ? Parfait ! Dans moins de deux semaines, tu craques !

Le général O'Neill et le sénateur Jackson prépareraient un traité de paix que SG-15 devrait faire signer à la planète Kashmiri lorsqu'un officier, atteignant la cinquantaine, fit irruption en salle de briefing :

Da : Mon Général !

O : Colonel Davis ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Da : Je dirais plutôt que c'est un ouragan monsieur.

O : Colonel ?

Da : Mon général, la Brigade Spéciale d'Intervention à détecté une présence Ashens sur notre territoire et...

O : QUOI ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Da : Et ce n'est pas tout mon général.

O : Quoi encore ?

Da : Le NID a... pris contact avec eux.

O : Oh ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Non !

D : Colonel, la BSI n'a pas été mise en place justement pour empêcher ce genre de choses ?

Da, gêné : Nous avons été trompés monsieur, le NID a pu identifier tous les membres de la BSI et... Ils en ont éliminé certains.

O : Et merde !

D : Jack ! Il faut envoyer quelqu'un régler la situation !

O : Ah oui, et qui Daniel ? Vous ?

Da : Si je peux me permettre, mon général, j'ai appris que votre fille a suivi une formation OPS parallèlement à l'école militaire...

O : Colonel, ma fille à 22ans, vous ne voulez tout de même pas... Attendez ! Bonne idée ! Le NID ne se méfiera jamais d'une gamine !

D : Jack, est-ce bien raisonnable ?

O : Dany, taisez-vous ! Tony l'accompagnera.

D : QUOI ? NON !

O : SI !

D : Jack, c'est mon fils ! Et je refuse qu'il fasse cette mission !

O : Et moi je suis son commandant en chef, et je le lui ordonne !

D : Mais c'est dangereux !

O : Daniel le NID ne fera pas de mal à Tony voyons !

D : Non mais votre fille, elle, va vouloir le tuer ! J'en suis sur !

O : Justement, je compte sur lui pour tempérer son caractère.

D : Autant me demander à moi de tempérer le vôtre !

O : Non mais vous dîtes n'importe quoi !

Abasourdi, Davis regardait ces deux hommes de haut-rang, qui avaient sauvé la planète une dizaine de fois, se disputer comme des enfants. Le général se rappela soudain sa présence :

O : Colonel, ne vous en faîtes pas, ils feront cette mission !!

A SUIVRE.


	3. chapitre 3

Ils étaient tous là, dans le grand chalet du Minnesotaà fêter la majorité du lieutenant Antony Jackson, bien que celui-ci se sentait définitivement adulte depuis son entrée dans SG-51, 6 mois plutôt.

Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient tous là : Jack et Sam O'Neill et leur fille Célia, Daniel et Sarah Jackson, et leur fils, Cassi et Rya'c, Teal'c, John Owen, le major Davis et deux ou trois autres personnes, tous avec une coupe de Champagne à la main ( Sauf Daniel qui est au jus d'orange, petite vengeance perso de Jack…).

Cela faisait une semaine que Célia et Tony avaient commencé l'enquête sur le NID, et ce jour-là, les deux jeunes gens n'osaient plus se regarder en face, de peur de faire ressurgir certains souvenirs pour le moins gênants, de ce qui c'était passé, et n'aurait jamais du arriver ! Pourtant, au moment de trinquer, c'est ce qui arriva, età peine avait-elle croisé le regard bleu-vert envoûtant de son ami que la responsable de SG-51 se sentit envahie et possédée par ces images qui lui revinrent en mémoire.

Flash back

C : Arrête de me coller !

To : et tu veux que je me mette ou ? C'est pas ma faute si ton père a décidé que notre planque serait un placard à balais !

C : mais t'es pas obligé de me coller quand même !

To : t'as qu'à te décaler !

C : j'peux pas, tu m'écrases…

To : si t'étais pas aussi grosse aussi…

C : hey ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui prends toute la place, c'est toi qui es gros.

To : chut !

La jeune femme soupira et reprit son observation. Seulement, au bout de trente secondes, elles remua de nouveau.

C : Tony, j'peux pas respirer !

To : t'es chiante…

Le jeune homme se retourna et décala précaunisieusement quelques cartons sur le côté. Il s'assit ensuite sur une caisse au fond de l'armoire, et étala ses jambes sur le côté.

Célia, libérée de son emprise, se recula de la porte mais se trouva bientôt coincée entre les jambes de son équipier, collée à lui, le dos contre son torse.

Instinctivement, Tony la serra davantage contre lui, passant un bras sur son ventre.

C : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix avait tremblée plus qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, et son coéquipier eut un sourire narquois.

Approchant ses lèvres de la nuque douce et laiteuse de la jeune femme, il souffla à son oreille, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, la veille.

To : je t'aide à te mettre plus à l'aise.

C : lâche-moi !

To : Ca va, y a pas de quoi s'éxiter !

C : lieutenant, me tenir comme vous faîte n'est pas suffisant pour m'éxiter !

L'arrivée de deux hommes dans la pièce qu'ils surveillaient empêcha Tonyà temps, de lancer une remarque acerbe.

Après tout, il aurait sûrement regretté très longtemps d'avoir rappelé à son supérieur hiérarchique direct que c'était elle, qui l'avait supplié de lui donner son premier baiser, quand ils avaient 12ans…

Fin du Flash back

Elle secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait définitivement pas y penser ! surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune certitude quand au fait que les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvé étaient partagées. Et s'il n'avait rien ressenti ? Si jamais il n'avait pas été touché par le trouble qui l'avait envahi ? C'est pour cela qu'elle ne devait pas y penser, ne pas se torturer… elle était son supérieur hiérarchique direct pour l'Amour du Ciel ! pas une de ses groupies quand il jouait de la guitare au lycée !

Pourtantà présent, il la regardait aussi et elle était sure de discerner autre chose que de l'amitié platonique dans ses prunelles qui s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle le regardait.

Ils s'observaient ainsi, oubliant les personnes qui les entouraient jusqu'à ce que le jeune Jackson soit brutalement ramenée à la réalité en entendant son nom.

F : Je pense qu'il faudrait demander son avis chéri. Tu ne peux pas obliger Tony à le faire !

To : Mmm ?

Il quitta Célia des yeux pour reporter son attention sur ses amis qui le regardaient, perplexes.

F : Rya'c te proposait d'aller faire une partie de Quad avec lui et John… Et ceux qui veulent aussi.

C'est ainsi que Célia, Tony, John et Rya'c quittèrent le chalet pour se rendre en ville, ne retrouvant les autres que le lendemain, au SG-C.

Célia était dans le laboratoire de sa mère, lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre :

C : QUOI ?

S : Voyons ma chérie, c'est une très bonne idée je trouve. Ton père a tout pensé au mieux !

C : Ben voyons !

S : Ecoute, qui mieux que Tony et toi pourrait remplir cette mission ? Vous êtes les personnes idéales…

C : Mais bien sûr ! Et l'idée de papa est tellement bonne qu'il te charge toi de me le dire juste comme ça !

S, coupable : Il s'est dit que tu accepterais peut être mieux cet ordre si c'était moi qui te le donnais.

C : Un ordre ?

S : Ton père a précisé que c'était en tant que général qu'il avait décidé de vous envoyer là-bas, et que, par conséquent, tu n'avais pas le choix.

C : Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle…

S, avec un sourire : Fallait pas travailler pour tes parents !

C, avec un soupir théâtrale : Et, c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !

Sam eut un sourire compatissant et tapota l'épaule de sa fille en lui montrant la sortie du menton.

S : Tu devrais partir… Faut que tu préviennes ton partenaire… Et puis j'ai du travail.

Célia partit en traînant les pieds, réfléchissant en chemin à la manière dont elle allait annoncer cela à Tony. Comment lui dire qu'ils devaient continuer leur surveillance du NID en se faisant passer pour un couple de jeune marié, (en lune de miel donc, avec tout ce que ce terme implique) aménageant dans la rue du patron de la branche dissidente de l'organisation gouvernementale, sans que cela ressemble à un coup monté ?

« Et avec son orgueil démesuré », pensa la jeune femme« il va sûrement pensé que c'est moi qui ait organisé tout ça ».

En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, elle aperçu le fils Jackson qui, les mains dans les poches et d'une façon excessivement nonchalante et sexy, s'appuyait au chambranle de la porte de l'ascenseur, faisant rire une jeune infirmière.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

C : Je sens que cette mission va me paraître longue ! Mais alors, très longue !

A suivre.

Voilà, dsl, c'était très moyen ! ce chapitre me plait pas du tout ! mais je vous promet de faire mieux une prochaine fois ! bisous et bonnes vacances à tous !


End file.
